Tetsuya wa dare?
by meganeimouto
Summary: "Akashi-kun?" / "Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa tentangmu." / "Aka-" / "Maaf, lebih baik hubungan ini kita akhiri." / Kecelakaan itu merenggut ingatannya. Ia tidak mengingat apapun tentang orang yang mereka sebut sebagai pacarnya. Siapa.. Tetsuya?
1. Tetsuya wa dare?

"Akashi-sama. Sudah waktunya untuk bangun." terdengar suara maid-ku membangunkan- ku.

"Ha'i ha'i." jawabku sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur. Terdengar suara hp-ku berdering menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Kuraih hp-ku dengan malas.

_Siapa yang meng-sms-ku sepagi ini?, gerutuku dalam hati._

Kutatap layar hp-ku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, _Siapa 'Tetsuya'? Dan kenapa dia selalu meng-sms-ku?_. Karena rasa penasaran, kubuka sms darinya untuk pertama kali.

_**Akashi-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?**_

Hanya itu saja isi pesan darinya. Tapi membaca pesannya membuat kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Beberapa kenangan samar-samar muncul berupa suara-suara dan kilasan peristiwa. _Akashi-kun?. Akashi-kun, aku baik-baik saja. Akashi-kun, ini oleh-oleh dari Fujisaki-san. Tapi, Akashi-kun, tatapan matanya sangat memelas._

Gambaran yang muncul selalu seorang anak SMA berambut biru dengan berbagai macam pose dan ekspresi. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku sudah megaliri kedua pipiku saat kenangan itu muncul. Cepat-cepat kuusap air mata itu dari pipiku.

_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis saat melihat kilasan-kilasan aneh? Dan siapa Tetsuya? Anak berambut biru itu? Apa aku pernah menceritakannya pada rekan setimku? Kurasa aku harus menanyakannya pada Reo, pikirku sambil turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi._

**.**

**.**

"Nee, Reo, apa aku pernah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Tetsuya sebelumya?" tanyaku pada Reo seusai latihan basket.

"Tetsuya? Bukannya itu nama salah satu pemain Kiseki no Seidai yang sangat berbakat?" Reo balik bertanya. Ia tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku lagi. Kuharap ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Tetsuya. Hanya sedikit juga tak apa.

"Tidak secara pribadi. Tapi ia adalah pemain yang hebat." jawab Reo sambil meneguk minumannya. Yah, meskipun Reo tidak mengenal Tetsuya secara pribadi, namun paling tidak aku mengetahui bahwa Tetsuya adalah salah seorang Kiseki no Seidai.

_Jadi aku tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Testuya pada Reo. Kurasa aku harus menanyakannya pada anggota Kiseki no Seidai, pikirku sambil mengeluarkan hp-ku._

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau lebih mengenalnya?" tanya Reo yang tampak bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku singkat sambil mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Daiki.

**To : Daiki**

**Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Tunggu aku di taman di dekat sekolahku.**

_Sent.._

"Reo, ayo pulang." kataku sambil memasukkan hp-ku ke dalam saku lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Akashi?" tanya Daiki tanpa basa-basi begitu aku mendekat ke tempat ia berdiri menungguku.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Tetsuya padamu." jawabku singkat. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Daiki mengenal Tetsuya lebih pribadi dibanding Reo.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsu?" tanya Daiki bingung.

"Siapa Tetsuya?" tanyaku agak senang. Sudah kuduga Daiki mengenal Tetsuya. Kuharap Daiki mau menceritakan padaku siapa Tetsuya ini.

"Oi, Akashi! Apa kepalamu terbentur saat kecelakaan itu? Tetsu adalah pacarmu dan kau mengalami kecelakaan karena mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Tetsu." jelas Daiki dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Pacarku?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tak mengingatnya?" tanyaku lagi. Keterangan Daiki ini sangat membuatku terkejut.

"Mana kutahu!" bentak Daiki kesal. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu. Jaa." katanya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ah, Daiki. Satu lagi, dimana Tetsuya bersekolah?" tanyaku masih belum puas.

"Seirin." jawab Daiki tanpa menoleh.

**.**

**.**

_Jadi ini Seirin. Kenapa aku tak merasa pernah ke tempat ini? pikirku bingung. Ah, itu dia. Anak SMA berambut biru dalam kenanganku. Apa dia Tetsuya? Dan siapa raksasa berambut merah yang merangkulnya itu? tanyaku dalam hati. _Tanpa kusadari, aku telah berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Seirin. Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahuku. Tunggu dulu, rasa ingin tahun dan.. rindu?

"Akashi-kun." panggil si rambut biru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Tetsuya?" tanyaku agak ragu. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ia memang Tetsuya. Tapi aku masih belum yakin.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pesan-pesanku? Aku sungguh khawatir padamu. Mereka tidak mengizinkanku menemuimu saat di rumah sakit." tanya Tetsuya padaku dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ano.. Tetsuya, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanyaku merasa agak tidak enak membicarakan hal itu di sini.

"Um." angguknya singkat.

Cepat-cepat kuraih tangannya dan kutuntun ia ke sebuah taman yang agak sepi. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan pas menempatkan tangannya di tanganku. Tapi aku tahu bahwa akhirnya aku harus melepaskan tangannya. Rasanya sungguh berat ketika akhirnya aku harus melepaskan genggamanku padanya. Rasanya seakan-akan ia akan menghilang bila tidak kugenggam erat-erat.

"Akashi-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Ano ne, Tetsuya." kataku memulai untuk memberitahunya kebenaran. Karena itu akan menyakitkan apabila ia terus berharap. Meskipun entah mengapa ini tidak mudah bagiku untuk membiarkannya pergi seperti ini. Seharusnya mudah saja bagiku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi entah mengapa aku harus memaksakan diriku untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Nanishitteiru desuka, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang polos dan tampak tak bersalah. Aku harus semakin memaksakan diriku untuk mengatakan hal itu saat melihat wajah Tetsuya. Wajahnya yang polos dan tanpa ekspresi itu membuatku ingin tersenyum dan berkata, 'Tidak ada apa-apa.' dan bersikap seperti pacarnya seperti sebelum kecelakaan itu.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu, aku kehilangan beberapa ingatanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa dirimu."kataku setelah memaksakan diri. Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga. Mata Tetsuya melebar dan ia tampak sangat tercengang. "Aku baru mengetahuinya dari Daiki bahwa kau adalah pacarku. Maaf, tapi tentunya kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita yang dulu." lanjutku sambil membungkukkan badan. Tanpa sadar, aku menggertakkan gigi saat mengatakan hal itu. Kuharap Tetsuya tidak melihatku menggertakkan gigi.

Hatiku terasa sakit saat mengatakannya. Aku ingin agar ia bisa terus menyukaiku. Memanggilku Akashi-kun seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tapi aku tau, aku harus mengatakan ini. Meskipun nantinya aku akan menyesal, aku tidak boleh menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Aka-" katanya mencoba membantah perkataanku. Dengan cepat, kusela perkataannya.

"Karena kau akan selalu mengharapkan diriku yang dulu. Dan aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu tanpa berusaha memaksakan diriku untuk menjadi diriku yang dulu!" seruku tanpa bisa kucegah. _Tunggu, apa yang baru saja kukatakan?, batinku terperangah. _"Aku tidak-" kataku mencoba meminta maaf atas perkataanku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu. Hanya saja, mulutku terasa seperti bergerak secara otomatis.

"Iie. Daijoubu desu yone. Aku mengerti. Itu memang tidak mungkin." jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tetsuya." panggilku lemah. Dadaku terasa ngilu. Aku sangat menyesal telah mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Aku mengerti." ulangnya sambil tersenyum. Sangat jelas bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum terpaksa karena ekspresinya yang amat sedih. "Jaa, aku pergi dulu." katanya sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi.

Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku ingin meraihnya. Memeluknya dan tidak melepaskannya lagi. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa dan tidak boleh. Aku ingin menghapus senyum terpaksa dan ekspresi sedih itu dari wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki hak. Yang bisa kulakukan untuknya hanyalah melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan tangan masih menggantung mencoba meraihnya. Dadaku terasa amat sakit. Rasanya seakan-akan aku pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Mencoba meraihnya. Rasanya amat berat saat kupaksakan diriku untuk melangkah kembali ke rumah meskipun aku ingin berdiri di sana selamanya, menanti Tetsuya kembali.

**.**

**.**

"Sei-chan! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lesu?" tanya Reo bingung.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Reo." jawabku berbohong. Dadaku masih terasa ngilu sejak pertemuanku dengan Tetsuya kemarin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Reo tidak percaya.

"Um." anggukku singkat. Aku tidak ingin memberitahu Reo yang sebenarnya. Karena menceritakannya akan sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Aku ingin sekali melupakan apa yang kemarin terjadi.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu." kata Reo santai. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang Tetsuya?" tanya Reo tiba-tiba teringat.

Dadaku kembali terasa sakit saat mendengar namanya. Tetsuya. Aku selalu merasa bah- wa pemilik nama itu sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Mende- ngar namanya lagi membuat berbagai kenangan kembali muncul.

_Akashi-kun, ayo pergi. Tetsuya? Ha'i, Akashi-kun? Tetsuya, kau yakin? Akashi-kun, tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya tersakiti. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi? Hei, Tetsuya! Tetsuya!_

Kenangan itu berakhir dengan teriakanku memanggil Tetsuya, suara decitan ban mobil, dan terakhir, tanganku yang terulur mencoba menggapai Tetsuya.

Kepalaku sangat sakit. Setiap kali kenangan itu muncul, kepalaku selalu terasa sakit. Dan setiap kali kenangan itu muncul, aku selalu memiliki sebuah perasaan kuat untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Seakan ada sebagian dari diriku masih mengingat Tetsuya dan mencoba untuk mengingatkan sebagian diriku yang lain untuk mengingat Tetsuya.

"Sei-chan? Sei-chan, ada apa?" panggil Reo. "Oi, Chihiro!" seru Reo yang bingung melihatku tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Samar-samar, kulihat Chihiro datang menghampiri. Panggilan khawatir dari Reo dan Chihiro sama sekali tidak kupedulikan. Rasa sakit, rindu, dan sesak ini benar-benar menguasaiku. Suara-suara lain hanya terdengar samar. Hanya satu kata yang terdengar olehku dengan jelas. _Akashi-kun.._

**.**

**.**


	2. What's up with me?

**Sementara itu di Seirin..**

"Oi! Kuroko!" seru Kagami memanggil Kuroko yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Kuroko!" panggilnya lagi saat Kuroko sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Kuroko. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyusul Kuroko yang mempunyai kecepatan sedang. Kuroko tampaknya sedang melamun dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kagami di sebelahnya. "Ku-ro-ko!" teriaknya di telinga Kuroko dengan kesal.

Kuroko tersentak terkejut tapi ia segera menggantinya dengan wajah kuuderenya. "Kagami-kun. Jangan berteriak di telingaku. Nanti aku marah." jawab Kuroko sambil memandang Kagami polos.

"Aku berteriak di telingamu karena kau tidak menjawab panggilanku!" seru Kagami kesal sambil memukul kepala Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun. Ittai." kata Kuroko tanpa terlihat kesakitan.

"Na, Kuroko, kenapa hari ini kau banyak melamun?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah khawatir. (Oke, ini jarang banget Kagami khawatiran :v *author langsung digebukin Kagami*)

"Sa na." jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Akashi tidak berkomentar apa-apa?" tanya Kagami yang mengetahui hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko. "Bukankah bisanya ia paling khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu? Biasanya ia akan langsung cerewet menanyaimu." lanjut Kagami heran.

Kuroko mengalihkan padangannya dari Kagami. Ia tidak ingin Kagami melihat sorot matanya yang pasti terlihat sedih. "Kagami-kun. Aku dan Akashi-kun sudah putus." kata Kuroko singkat.

"Eh? Kalian sudah putus? Kapan?" tanya Kagami terkejut. "Bukannya selama ini kalian selalu akur-akur saja?" tanya Kagami masih tampak tidak percaya.

"Kemarin." jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan pergi. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin membahas hal itu. Yah, secara tidak langsung, ia sudah mengirimkan sinyal pada Kagami bahwa ia tidak ingin membahas hal itu dengan memberi jawaban yang singkat-singkat.

"Oi! Tunggu dulu!" seru Kagami sambil menyusul Kuroko. "Eeh? Jadi itu penyebab kau sering melamun?" lanjut Kagami tidak peka akan sinyal Kuroko. Kesannya seakan-akan panah sinyal yang dilempar Kuroko memantul saat mengenai Kagami dan menusuk Kuroko.

"_No komento." _jawab Kuroko tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Eeh? Ternyata itu penyebab kau banyak melamun. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalian akan putus." kata Kagami tak menyerah.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. "Kagami-kun." panggil Kuroko sambil berhenti berjalan dan menghadap ke arah Kagami. Ia ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini sekarang juga.

"Nani?" tanya Kagami sambil ikut menghentikan jalannya. Ia tampak heran tapi tidak tampak bersalah sama sekali. Kuroko kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia lupa bahwa temannya yang satu itu sangat baka.

"Kau berisik." kata Kuroko singkat sambil berbalik kembali dan mulai berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari orang sepertimu!" seru Kagami kesal sambil mengikuti Kuroko terus.

"Souka." jawab Kuroko tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan kata-kata Kagami. Ia sudah tenggelam lagi ke dalam lamunannya tentang Akashi. Kagami yang masih sibuk berceloteh di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak diacuhkannya.

"Oi! Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Kagami bingung melihat Kuroko tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. "Oi!" panggil Kagami lagi. "Kuroko!" seru Kagami kesal.

Kuroko tersentak dan langsung berhenti berjalan. "Ah, nani, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko baru kembali dari lamunannya setelah mendengar teriakan Kagami yang membahana dan bisa memcahkan gendang telinga (?).

"Kau mendengarku atau tidak?" tanya Kagami masih kesal. Ia ikut menghentikan jalannya dan menghadap ke arah Kuroko. Tampaknya ia tidak senang dengan sikap Kuroko yang seperti itu dari caranya mengerutkan kening.

"Gomen, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku sedang ingin sendirian sekarang." jawab Kuroko singkat. Sudah dari tadi ia ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi tidak bisa karena Kagami sibuk berceloteh sendiri.

Kagami tampaknya tidak menyangka Kuroko akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi membatalkannya. "Ha'i ha'i wakatta." katanya akhirnya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

"Arigatou na, Kagami-kun." bisik Kuroko pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan.

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak bisa melupakan teriakan dan suara decitan mobil itu. Mendengarnya membuat- ku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang terlupakan. Tapi, aku lebih tidak bisa melupa- kan uluran tangan itu. Rasanya seakan-akan aku gagal melakukan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa hal itu.

_Teriakan. Decitan mobil. Uluran tangan. Tetsuya._ Keempatnya selalu muncul di dalam pikiranku meskipun aku telah berusaha untuk mengenyahkannya. Sangat mengganggu. Membuatku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Sungguh menyebalkan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menyangka menjadi penderita amnesia akan menjadi seberat ini. Kupikir mereka hanya perlu menjalani hidup mereka dan ingatan mereka akan muncul kembali dengan sendirinya. Tapi, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan ketika kita berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang tidak bisa diingat.

Kudengar hp-ku berdering pelan dari dalam sakuku. Kuambil hp-ku dengan malas-malasan. Entah siapa yang meneleponku jam segini. Kurasa bukan klien atau karyawanku. Mereka takkan berani menggangguku pada jam segini. Kutatap layar hp-ku. _Sayaka._

_Sayaka?, pikirku bingung. _Aku tidak ingat kalau aku mempunyai seorang teman bernama Sayaka. Yah, memang ada tapi ia sudah pindah keluar kota dan kami sudah tidak berhubungan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Moshimoshi?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"Ah! Sei-kun. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini." jawab orang di ujung telepon. Suara seorang gadis. _Sei-kun?, pikirku masih agak ragu._ Hanya ada satu orang yang memangilku Sei-kun. Dan orang itu adalah Sayaka. Teman masa kecilku.

"Sayaka?" tanyaku hati-hati. Apabila ini memang Sayaka, darimana Sayaka mendapatkan nomor teleponku? Dan darimana aku mengetahui nomor teleponnya? Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiranku. Dan bagiku cara terbaik untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan langsung menanyakannya pada Sayaka.

"Nani, Sei-kun?" tanya Sayaka dengan suara lembutnya yang amat khas.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor hp-ku?" tanyaku setelah yakin dia adalah Sayaka. Hanya Sayaka yang akan berbicara seperti itu padaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Sei-kun? Kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku saat di pantai kan?" Sayaka balik bertanya. Dari suaranya, tampaknya ia bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Pantai?" tanyaku lebih bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah pergi ke pantai.

"Um. Saat liburan musim panas tahun ini." jawab Sayaka dengan nada bingung. Tampaknya ia tidak mengerti apa maksudku. "Kau datang bersama Kuroko-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kise-kun." lanjutnya.

"Gomen, Sayaka. Aku kehilangan beberapa ingatanku setelah kecelakaan itu." jawabku pendek. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang liburan musim panas itu. Mungkin karena aku ke sana bersama Tetsuya? Tunggu dulu, aku baru menyadarinya. Kenapa hanya ingatanku tentang Tetsuya yang menghilang?

"Kecelakaan? Sei-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar lagi suara Sayaka yang tampak cemas.

"Um. Daijoubu desu." jawabku tidak ingin mengungkit masalah ini lagi. "Lagipula, apa yang membuatmu menelponku?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku akan berkunjung ke kotamu besok. Kuharap Sei-kun mau menemaniku berkeliling kota." jawab Sayaka dengan suara senang.

"Souka. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu. Tapi setelah pulang sekolah." kataku menyetujui usulnya dengan setengah hati.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku akan menutup teleponnya dulu." jawab Sayaka sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon.

_Pantai? Liburan musim panas?,pikirku bingung._ Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat satu halpun tentang itu. Memikirkan tentang ingatanku yang hilang membuat aku teringat lagi dengan decitan mobil, teriakan, dan uluran tangan itu. Dan juga, mengingatkanku pada Tetsuya. Pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh namanya. Oleh senyum sedihnya saat aku meng-atakan hal menyakitkan itu padanya. Pikiran bahwa aku telah menyakitinya membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Mengesalkan.

_Kurasa sebaiknya aku mencoba untuk tidur sekarang, pikirku sambil menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurku._

**.**

**.**

"Sei-kun!" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku begitu aku keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Sayaka?" tanyaku bingung saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berlari ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku merasa seakan pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Sayaka.

"Ha'i!" serunya saat telah berada di hadapanku. "Sewaktu di pantai aku pernah menanyakan dimana sekolahmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggumu di depan sekolahmu." lanjut Sayaka bersemangat.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sayaka yang tampak seperti anak kecil.

"Itu terserah Sei-kun." jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. "Aku tidak tahu apa hal yang menarik di sini." lanjut Sayaka sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman? Di dekat sini ada sebuah taman yang sangat indah." senyumku sambil menunjuk ke arah taman di dekat sekolahku.

"Taman? Ah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Sayaka sambiltersenyum gembira.

**.**

**.**

"Ha'i, Sayaka. Ini." kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah es krim-yang baru kubeli dari seorang penjual es krim yang bernama Gintoki. (Gintoki : Kenapa gue juga masuk ke KnB?! │Author : Iya biar greget :v (?) *kabur*)-kepada Sayaka yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Arigatou nee, Sei-kun." senyum Sayaka sambil mengambil es krim yang kusodorkan padanya.

_Arigatou na, Akashi-kun. _Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah kenangan di benakku. Suasana yang sama. Senyum yang sama. Aku menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Dan ia berterima kasih padaku. Bedanya, ia adalah Tetsuya. Bukan Sayaka. Hatiku terasa sakit begitu kenangan itu terbersit. Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak naik mencengkeram dadaku mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Sei-kun, daijoubu desuka?" tanya Sayaka dengan wajah dan suara yang tampak cemas melihatku tiba-tiba terpaku. Aku tersentak mendengar suaranya. Segera, kulepaskan cengkeraman tanganku dari dadaku.

"Um. Daijoubu." jawabku sambil mencoba menampilkan sikap biasa dan duduk di samping Sayaka.

"Ah, Akashi!" sapa sebuah suara tiba-tiba. "Tidak biasanya kau ke taman." lanjut suara itu santai. Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut pendek berwarna biru dan kulit tan.

"Daiki." balasku menyapa suara itu dengan wajah datar tanpa bisa kucegah. Sekilas, aku menangkap sosok seseorang di belakang Daiki. Sosok dengan rambut baby blue yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tetsuya. Kupikir jantungku berhenti berdetak saat aku melihatnya. Dan tanpa kusadari, mataku selalu bergerak mengikutinya. _Aku bisa saja memandanginya sepanjang hari dan tidak bosan-, batinku tanpa sadar._

"Ah, Fujisaki-san. Kau berkunjung ke sini?" tanya Daiki memotong lamunanku. Serta merta, kualihkan pandangaku dari Tetsuya kepada Daiki. Aku merasa bingung. _Darimana Daiki mengenal Sayaka?_

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Kuroko-kun. Konichiwa." sapa Sayaka dengan sikap santai seperti Daiki.

_Sayaka juga mengenal Daiki? Bagimana bisa?, pikirku bingung._ _Tunggu dulu. Sayaka bilang aku mengunjungi pantai bersama Daiki, Tetsuya, dan Ryota saat bertemu dengan Sayaka, bukan?, pikirku perlahan-lahan menyatukan semua informasi._

"Duomo." sapa Tetsuya singkat. Seulas senyum langsung tersirat di ujung bibirku saat mendengar sapaan Tetsuya.

_Tetsuya memang selalu seperti itu, pikirku sambil tanpa sadar, tersenyum. Tunggu dulu. Selalu? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya selama beberapa hari. Yah,sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalnya sangat lama tapi aku kehilangan kenangan akan dirinya, pikirku sementara perlahan-lahan senyum di bibirku mulai menghilang._

"Oi, oi. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Padahal biasanya kalian sangat mesra." seru Daiki tiba-tiba sambil memandangku dan Tetsuya. _Kenapa Daiki harus menanyakan hal itu?, gerutuku dalam hati._

"Aomine-kun. Kami tidak mesra. Lagipula kami sudah _putus_." jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Aku tidak tahu itu hanya imajinasiku saja atau tidak, tapi kurasa aku menangkap sebuah pandangan sedih saat Tetsuya mengucapkan _putus._

"Maji de?!" teriak Daiki dan Sayaka hampir berbarengan. Daiki tampak sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sedang Sayaka, ia tampak terkejut dan.. _senang?_

"Uwa! Aku harus memberitahukan berita ini pada Ryota!" seru Daiki sambil cepat-cepat mengeluarkan hp-nya.

"Aomine-kun. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ini bukan berita besar." kata Tetsuya masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Tentu saja itu sebuah berita besar." jawab Daiki tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar hp-nya saat megetik sebuah pesan pada Ryota. "Kalian kan biasanya baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa kalian putus?" tanya Daiki lagi setelah ia mengirim pesan itu pada Ryouta.

"Sou sou. Aku juga sangat terkejut." kata Sayaka mendukung Daiki. "Padahal waktu itu Sei-kun meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah hujan karena Kuroko-kun sakit." lanjut Sayaka dengan wajah jail.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku agak tidak percaya. "Kurasa aku tidak akan tega melakukan itu pada Sayaka. Lagipula, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Sayaka di tengah hujan hanya karena Tetsuya sakit." lanjutku tanpa berpikir panjang.

_Are? Hanya? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?, pikirku terkejut. _Kulihat Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Sayaka yang tampak terkejut mendengar perkataanku barusan. Ekspresi terkejut Tetsuya dengan segera berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih yang amat menyakitkan bagiku.

"Maksudku-" perkataanku menggantung begitu saja karena kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Sakit kepala yang sama dengan sakit kepala yang kurasakan saat kenanganku kembali. Kali ini tidak hanya berupa kilasan-kilasan peristiwa. Melainkan ingatan utuh tentang malam saat Tetsuya tiba-tiba sakit.

"_Nee, Sei-kun, mwnurutmu apa itu perasaan cinta?" tanya Sayaka yang berdiri di sebelahku sambil memandang ke arahku._

"_Cinta, ya?" aku balas bertanya kepadanya sambil menoleh ke arah langit yang tampak mendung. Kukerutkan keningku. Tidak biasanya hujan ketika musim panas. "Bagiku cinta adalah ketika seseorang merasa bahwa ia selalu ingin menjaga orang yang spesial itu meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Ketika seseorang merasa bahagia hanya dengan sebuah senyum dari orang yang spesial itu. Ketika seseorang merasa sedih hanya karena orang spesial itu merasa sedih." lanjutku sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah depan. Menanti air hujan yang mulai turun dari langit._

"_Eh? Basah?" tanya Sayaka bingung sambil ikut mengulurkan tangan ke arah depan._

"_Sayaka, tampaknya akan hujan lebat. Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu di kuil." kataku sambil menunjuk kuil yang berada di hadapanku. Sayaka mengikutiku tanpa banyak bicara. Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu benar. Tak lama, turun hujan yang cukup lebat. Perasaan khawatir seketika merambatiku. Apa Tetsuya baik-baik saja?_

"_Ah, kau benar, Sei-kun. Hujannya cukup lebat." kata Sayaka sambil memperhatikan tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh. "Sei-kun, apa itiu hp-mu?" tanya Sayaka ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara deringan hp._

"_Ya. Itu hp-ku. Tunggu sebentar." jawabku sambil mengambil hp-ku dari dalam saku. "Daiki?" tanyaku bingung saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar hp-ku. Tidak biasanya Daiki menelponku kecuali untuk hal yang penting. Segera kuangkat telepon itu. Mudah-mudahan saja bukan tentang Tetsuya. "Daiki? Nani? Tetsuya? Aku akan segera ke sana." kataku pada Daiki lewat telepon._

"_Sei-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Sayaka yang tampak bingung mendengar perkataanku._

"_Gomen, Sayaka. Tetsuya tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Aku harus segera pergi. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." seruku sambil segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Sayaka sendirian di kuil itu._ _Kejam memang, meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian. Tapi bagiku, Tetsuya lebih penting dari apapun. Samar-samar, kudengar suara seorang gadis menangis selagi aku berlari pergi. Siapa.. itu?_

"Sei-kun! Sei-kun! Se-i-kun!" seru Sayaka di telingaku mencoba untuk menarikku kembali dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Nani?" tanyaku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar kembali. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan itu dalam pikiranku. Suaranya terdengar amat familier bagiku. Seakan-akan aku sering mendengar suara itu.

"Sei-kun, daijoubu desuka? Kau tiba-tiba terdiam begitu saja." jawab Sayaka yang tampak cemas. Suara ini. Suara yang sama dengan suara tangisan dalam kenanganku. Sayaka? Tapi, kenapa ia menangis?

"Ada apa denganmu, Akashi? Kau tampak aneh belakangan ini." kata Daiki dengan nada tidak senang.

"Aka-" kata-kata Tetsuya terpotong oleh suara deringan hp. "Ah, itu hp-ku." kata Tetsuya sambil mengambil hp-nya dari dalam tas. "Aomine-kun, apa kau memberi tahu Momoi-san tentang aku dan Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya setelah memainkan hp-nya selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memberitahu Satsuki. Memangnya kenapa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sambil ikut memandang ke layar hp Tetsuya.

"Momoi-san?" terdengar suara Sayaka yang terdengar bingung.

"Momoi Satsuki adalah manajer tim basket kami di saat SMP." jawabku singkat. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Tetsuya bereaksi seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa kalau Momoi mengetahui bahwa ia dan Tetsuya sudah putus? Dan aku masih bingung, kenapa Sayaka menangis?

"Ya. Dan kautahu, Satsuki sudah menyukai Tetsu sejak SMP." jelas Daiki sambil tertawa. "Sepertinya Ryota yang memberitahukannya. Mungkin ia juga akan memberitahukannya pada Fu-" kata-kata Daiki menggantung begitu saja.

"Fu-?" tanya Sayaka sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri tanda ia bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." sangkal Daiki mencurigakan. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, pasti Daiki tidak akan sweatdrop seperti ini.

"Daiki, kau terlihat sangat mencurigakan." kataku dengan tidak senang. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak senang saat mendengar tentang Momoi yang menyukai Tetsuya. Entah kenapa, aku tidak senang melihat kedekatan Tetsuya dengan Daiki atau dengan temannya di Seirin yang berambut merah itu.

_Are? Ada apa denganku? Apa mungkin.. aku cemburu? Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, pikirku sambil cepat-cepat menghapus pemikiran itu._

"A-Apa maksudmu, Akashi?" tanya Daiki sambil tertawa dibuat-buat. "Ayo kita pergi lagi, Tetsu." kata Daiki sambil membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan menarik Tetsuya pergi.

_Sungguh mencurigakan, batinku sambil terus mengawasi mereka berdua menghilang di ujung jalan._

"Sei-kun, kemana kita akan pergi lagi?" terdengar suara Sayaka memanggilku dengan bersemangat.

"Soal itu.." jawabku sambil membalikkan badanku agar menghadap ke arah Sayaka.

**.**

**.**


	3. Arigatou na, Tetsuya

**_"Aku tak bisa behenti memikirkanmu.."_**

**_"Kenapa?"_**

**_"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu." _**

Pikiranku sungguh tidak tenang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang Tetsuya dan Sayaka. Sayaka bukanlah seseorang yang cengeng, jadi kenapa ia menangis? Aku sungguh penasaran dengan hal itu, tapi saat ini, Tetsuya lebih penting. Sayaka tampak kecewa saat kukatakan bahwa aku harus pulang. Tapi, aku perlu memikirkan hal ini. Sejak mendengar bahwa Momoi menyukai Tetsuya, aku merasa sangat tidak tenang. Tiba-tiba datang sebuah dorongan bagiku untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Tetsuya. Aku bisa saja menyuruh seorang anak buahku untuk menyelidiki Tetsuya. Tapi tidak, aku ingin agar Tetsuya sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar Tetsuya mau menceritakannya kepadaku? Ia pasti membenciku sejak hari itu. Hari ketika aku mengatakan hal yang amat menyakitkan itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tetsuya bukan orang seperti itu. Ia pasti akan memaafkanku. Tapi, aku tetap harus meminta maaf padanya. _Doushio?, batinku gelisah. _Tidak biasanya aku gelisah dan tidak tenang seperti ini. Biasanya, aku selalu tenang dan bertindak dengan benar. Tampaknya ada yang aneh dengan diriku.

_Kurasa sebaiknya aku menyegarkan pikiranku dulu, pikirku sambil bangkit dari posisiku yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurku. _Dengan cepat, kuambil jaketku dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Kurasa berjalan-jalan malam akan menyegarkan pikiranku.

**.**

**.**

_Are? Dimana ini?, pikirku bingung. _Tadinya aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar rumahku. Tapi, saat kusadari, aku sudah berada di sebuah perumahan yang tidak kukenal. Meskipun otakku tidak tahu harus kemana, tapi tampaknya kakiku tahu persis kemana harus menuju, karena tak lama aku sudah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah belantai dua yang tampak nyaman. Sinar lampu memancar keluar dari jendela - jendelanya. Kulihat, ada sebuah bayangan di jendela di lantai bawah. Tampaknya bayangan itu menyadari kehadiranku dan langsung bergerak menuju pintu rumah.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya sang pemilik bayangan begitu ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di depan rumahku malam-malam seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tetsuya.." bisikku pelan. Tunggu, ini rumah Tetsuya? Kenapa aku ke sini?

"Lupakan." katanya dengan tenang seakan-akan sudah tebiasa dengan tingkah lakuku yang tidak bisa ditebak. Saat itu, barulah kusadari bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Suaranya, keberadaannya, senyumannya, dan semua tentang dirinya. "Masuklah. Di luar sangat dingin." kata Tetsuya sambil membukakan pintu bagiku. Lagi-lagi, kakiku bergeak dengan sendirinya mengikuti Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumahnya hanyalah sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Namun mempunyai suasana kekeluargaan yang amat terasa.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau juga ingin ikut makan malam? Kebetulan aku baru saja akan makan malam ketika kau datang." katanya lagi ketika kami sudah berada di dapur rumahnya yang hangat.

"Tetsuya, kau.. tidak membenciku?" tanyaku bingung. Perasaanku menjadi bercampur aduk. Antara heran, berharap, lega, dan sedih.

"Untuk apa aku harus membencimu?" Tetsuya balik bertanya dengan wajahnya yang polos dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kupikir kau akan membenciku setelah apa yang telah kukatakan padamu." desahku merasa amat lega. Tetsuya tidak membenciku!

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu. Aku tidak akan bisa bahkan meskipun aku menginginkannya." jawab Tetsuya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kenapa Tetsuya harus berwajah seperti itu? Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Kuulurkan tanganku dan dengan cepat kutarik ia ke dalam pelukanku. "Aka.. shi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya yang tampak terkejut dengan tindakanku ini.

"Tetsuya.. Gomen.. Maaf aku telah menyakitimu." seruku sambil mempererat pelukanku padanya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. "Gomene, Tetsuya, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kenangan tentang waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama. Aku merasa frustasi karena tidak bisa mengingatnya. Karena itu aku melampiaskannya padamu. Gomene.." kataku tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukanku. Bahu kiriku tempat kepala Tetsuya berada terasa basah. Tetsuya.. menangis? Kumohon, jangan menangis.. Aku tak tahan melihat wajah sedihmu itu..

"Daijoubu desuyone, Akashi-kun." jawab Tetsuya sambil melepaskan diri dai pelukanku. "Apabila kau tidak memiliki kenangan tentang waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, maka kita hanya perlu membuat kenangan baru." lanjutnya sambil memandangku dengan matanya yang masih mengalirkan air mata ke pipinya.

"Tetsuya.." panggilku terkejut. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan berkata seperti itu. Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum muncul di bibirku. Aku sudah menyadarinya sekarang. Tetsuya tak akan meninggalkanku meskipun aku telah sangat menyakitinya. Seperti dikendalikan, kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Aku bisa merasakan air mata Tetsuya juga ikut mengaliri pipiku sementara bibir kami menyatu..

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-kun, ohayou." kudengar sebuah suara memanggilku. Perlahan-lahan, kubuka mataku. Kulihat Tetsuya tersenyum di hadapanku. Segera, sebuah senyum terbersit di bibirku sama seperti setiap kali aku melihat senyum Tetsuya.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." balasku sambil menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Kami berdua tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, menikmati kebersamaan yang beberapa hari lalu terasa sangat tidak mungkin.

"Akashi-kun, kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah." kudengar Tetsuya berkata dari dalam pelukanku. Aku tahu ia benar, tapi rasanya sangat berat untuk melepaskan pelukanku itu. Akhinya, dengan berat hati, kulepaskan pelukanku padanya.

"Kurasa kau benar, Tetsuya." jawabku sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurku tadi. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara hp dari atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. "Tetsuya, apa itu hp-mu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk hp yang terletak di atas meja itu.

"Ah, ya. Itu hp-ku." jawab Tetsuya sambil mengambil hp itu. Ia mengamati layar hp itu selama beberapa saat seakan-akan menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya ia mengangkat telepon itu atau tidak.

"Tetsuya, siapa itu?" tanyaku bingung melihat tingkah laku Tetsuya. Kulihat Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Rasa cemburu mulai merambatiku. Refleks, kuraih hp itu dari tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi, segera kuangkat telepon itu tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang menelepon.

"Akash-" kata-kata Tetsuya terpotong.

"Moshimoshi?" tanyaku dengan malas-malasan. Tampaknya si penelepon terkejut karena aku yang mengangkat teleponnya karena ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Moshimoshi?" tanyaku lagi bersiap untuk menutup telepon apabila si penelepon tidak juga menjawab.

"Akashi?!" tanya si penelepon dengan nada terkejut. Apa ini? Perempuan? Tunggu dulu.. Rasanya aku mengenali suara ini.

"Momoi?" tanyaku agak ragu. Tampaknya si penelpon itu memang Momoi. Ia terdiam lagi. "Ada perlu apa kau dengan Tetsuya?" tanyaku lagi sambil melirik Tetsuya yang sedari tadi hanya menatapku dengan diam.

"Ah, tidak. Lagipula kenapa kau yang mengangkat telepon Tetsu-kun? Bukannya kalian sudah putus?" tanya Momoi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, seperti yang kaulihat, di antara aku dan Tetsuya hanya terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman dan sekarang kami sudah berbaik kembali. Kalau kau tidak punya keperluan, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Jaa, nee." jawabku ketus. Aku merasa tidak senang saat mengetahui bahwa Momoilah sang penelepon. Mungkin karena Momoi menyukai Tetsuya.

"Aka-" kata-kata Momoi terpotong karena aku sudah menutup teleponnya dan mengembalikan hp itu pada Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun." panggil Tetsuya singkat.

"Nani, Tetsuya? Bukankah kita akan terlambat kalau tidak bersiap-siap sekarang?" senyumku sambil menatap matanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Tetsuya tampaknya tercengang dengan reaksiku. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kurasa kau benar. Ayo, kita bersiap-siap." jawab Tetsuya akhirnya sambil membalas senyumku.

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, minna-san, gomen lama update T^T**

**Saa, Sayaka itu cuma OC buatan author-san aja kok :3**

**Etto.. mohon reviewnya, minna-san^^**


	4. Karaoke!

_**"Kau tahu? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat senyumannya."**_

_**"A**__**papun?"**_

_****__**"Ya. A**__**papun."**_

_****__****__**.**_

_****__****__**.**_

"Nee, Sei-chan, kenapa pagi ini kau tampak senang?" tanya Reo padaku dengan wajah bingung. Kupikir kata-kata Reo ada benarnya juga. Ini adalah pagi pertama aku merasa senang sejak kecelakaan itu. Biasanya aku selalu merasa tidak tenang dan gelisah.

"Entahlah. Tampaknya hari ini moodku sedang baik." jawabku sambil tersenyum mengingat alasanku merasa senang.

"Eeh? Benarkah? Sepertinya moodmu sedang bagus karena seseorang." kata Reo dengan wajah sangat jail.

"Sa na." senyumku sambil mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Eh? Maji de? Karena siapa itu? Chihiro kah?" tanya Reo langsung bersemangat mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"Chihiro?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening. Apa hubungan Chihiro dengan semua ini?

"Sei-chan, jangan-jangan kau.. tidak tahu?" tanya Reo dengan wajah takut, tidak percaya, dan ingin tertawa. Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam.

"Tidak tahu apa?" tanyaku singkat. Mendengar aku tidak mengetahui sesuatu seketika membuat moodku hancur.

"Kau tidak tahu-" kata-kata Reo terhenti karena saat itu juga Chihiro membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Kapten! Aku permisi sebentar!" seru Chihiro sambil segera menyeret Reo yang meronta-ronta menjauh.

_Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?, batinku bingung._

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-kun." panggil Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Tanpa kusadari, ia sudah berada di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tersenyum begitu melihatnya.

"Konichiwa, Tetsuya." senyumku sambil mengusap rambut biru Tetsuya yang lembut. Aku memandang ke belakang Tetsuya sekilas. Tunggu dulu, kenapa si besar berambut merah itu bersamanya? "Tetsuya, kenapa ada seorang _kyojin _ bersamamu?" tanyaku tidak senang.

"Omae wa!" seru Kagami kesal. Wajahnya sangat kesal dan tampaknya ia sudah ingin memukulku kalau saja Tetsuya tidak ada di sini.

"Kagami-kun, tenanglah." kata Tetsuya sambil melirik Kagami yang berada di belakangnya. "Nanti aku marah." lanjutnya ketika melihat Kagami masih ingin memukulku.

"Teme na, Kuroko! Seharusnya aku yang marah!" seru Kagami lagi dengan gerakan seperti ingin memukul Tetsuya. Segera kukeluarkan guntingku dan menyabetkannya ke arah Kagami. Kali ini ia kurang cepat menghindar sehingga baju dan kulit bagian lengannya tersayat.

"Kalau kau ingin menyentuh Tetsuya-ku, kau harus melewatiku dulu." kataku sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Tampaknya Kagami ingin mencoba bagaimana rasa guntingku.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin menyentuh Tetsuya-mu hah?! Dan juga, bukannya kalian sudah putus?" tanya Kagami masih dengan wajah kesal.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau datang ke Seirin?" tanya Tetsuya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kagami. Aku langsung memusatkan perhatianku ada Tetsuya, menarik kembali guntingku dan tidak memperdulikan raksasa itu.

"Daiki mengirimiku pesan. Ia mengajakku untuk berkumpul dengan para Kiseki no Seidai lainnya. Kupikir lebih baik kalau aku pergi bersama denganmu." jelasku tenang.

"Paling tidak pedulikan aku!" teriak Kagami tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya bertambah kesal.

"Memangnya kau perlu dipedulikan? Kau kan hanya _**kyojin**_." kataku dengan sengaja menekankan kata _kyojin_. Aku tak suka ada yang menganggu saat-saatku bersama dengan Tetsuya.

"Temee!" seru Kagami sambil maju ke depan mencoba meraihku. Dengan segera kusabetkan guntingku ke pipinya. Cukup satu sabetan dan pipinya langsung berdarah. Tetsuya segera menarik Kagami kembali mundur. Karena Kagami sudah mundur, akupun menyimpan kembali guntingku.

"Akashi-kun, bolehkah Kagami-kun ikut dengan kita? Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya." tanya Tetsuya dengan raut wajah polos yang tidak bisa kutolak. Kukerutkan keningku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka raksasa itu ikut dengan kami. Tapi karena Tetsuya yang meminta, baiklah.

"Baiklah. Ia boleh ikut." jawabku sambil memandang Kagami dengan tajam.

"Arigatou na, Akashi-kun." kata Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil padaku. Yah, tidak apa si raksasa itu ikut selama aku masih bisa melihat senyum Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf kami lama." seruku bagitu memasuki ruang karaoke yang dikatakan oleh Daiki. Di sana sudah ada Daiki, Ryota, dan Shintaro. Yah, kami memang agak terlambat karena harus mengobati dulu luka si _kyojin_.

"Kurokocchi!" seru Ryota sambil langsung memeluk Tetsuya yang berada di belakangku. Kulirik ia dengan tajam, mencoba mengirim kode 'Kau ingin mati?' padanya. Tampaknya ia menerima kodeku karena tiba-tiba ia tertegun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya dan mundur dengan 9erlahan-lahan.

"Kau juga datang, Kagami?" tanya Daiki sambil mengangkat kepala dari kesibukannya memilih lagu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mengganggu reuni kalian?" tanya Kagami dengan ketus. Tampaknya ia ingin mencari masalah dengan Daiki.

"Ya! Kau memang mengganggu!" seru Daiki langsung terpancing dengan wajah kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kagami.

"Apa kau bilang?!" balas Kagami sambil ikut menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Daiki dengan wajah kesal.

_Dua orang baka, pikirku sambil duduk di sebelah Shinataro._

"Ma, ma." kata Ryota mencoba menengahi Daiki dan Kagami. "Daikicchi, kau mau makan?" tanya Kise sambil menunjuk daftar menu yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang karena tadi makan bekal buatan Ryo." jawab Daiki malas-malasan. Wajah Ryota langsung berubah. Ia memberikan daftar menu yang sedang dipegangnya pada Kagami yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Ryo?" tanya Ryota sambil berjalan mendekati Daiki dengan mata merah menyala dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya (?).

_Dasar bodoh, pikirku sambil memandang Daiki yang langsung panik. Mengapa kau mengakuinya terang-terangan seperti itu? Baka, pikirku lagi._

"Bu-bukan begitu, Ryota, Ryo membuat terlalu banyak jadi ia memberikannya padaku." kata Daiki tegagap-gagap sambil mencoba menjelaskan hal itu pada Ryota.

"Tapi kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil semudah itu sedangkan membuatmu memanggilku dengan nama kecil saja sangat sulit." kata Ryota lagi sambil menarik kerah baju Daiki dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Tasukete!" jerit Daiki sesaat sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu. Aku memandang semua orang yang ada di ruangan karaoke itu. Shintaro sedang sibuk dengan hp-nya. Kagami sedang sibuk memesan makanan. Dan Tetsuya sedang sibuk melihat-lihat pilihan lagu yang ada. Yah, tampaknya tidak ada satupun dari mereka ingin menolong Daiki. Begitupula denganku.

"Shintaro, dimana Atsushi?" tanyaku baru teringat pada Atsushi yang tidak ada di sana.

"Ia bilang ia malas pergi nanodayo." jawab Shintaro singkat. Sesaat setelah kata-kata Shintaro, pintu kembali terbuka dan Daiki masuk kembali dengan wajah babak belur.

"Aomine-kun, daijoubu desuka?" tanya Tetsuya sambil memencet bengkak di pipi Daiki.

"Ah, ittai yo Tetsu!" seru Aomine sambil menghindar dan menutupi pipinya itu agar tidak disentuh lagi oleh orang lain.

"Dimana Ryota?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah pintu yang tertutup dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Ryota akan masuk.

"Katanya ia ingin mengambil air untuk mengompres bengkak di pipiku." jawab Daiki sambil menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Tetsuya.

"Aomine, ini lucky item untukmu agar cepat sembuh." kata Shintaro sambil menyo- dorkan sesuatu pada Daiki. Daiki mengambil sesuatu itu yang ternyata berupa sebuah teddy bear imut berukuran agak kecil. Seisi ruangan langsung hening selama beberapa saat.

"Etto.. Ariga.. tou?" tanya Daiki agak bingung.

"Dou itashimashite." jawab Shintaro tenang. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Daiki tiba-tiba tersadar dan langsung berseru kesal.

"Apa maksudmu memberiku boneka hah?!" seru Daiki sambil menunjuk teddy bear imut itu dengan kesal.

"Itu adalah lucky itemmu nanodayo." jawab Shintaro sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan tenang.

"Daijoubu desu yo ne, Aomine-kun." kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba. "Kau tampak imut membawa-bawa teddy bear itu." lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah datar tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Heh?" tanya Daiki dengan wajah antara kesal, bingung, dan tercengang. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Daiki itu. Tapi, kupikir lebih baik untuk tidak ikut campur dalam pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Sou sou. Kau tampak sangat imut membawanya." timpal Kagami dengan wajah ingin tertawa. Kelihatannya anak itu masih ingin mencari masalah dengan Daiki.

"Tema na! Tetsu, kau sengaja mengataka itu kan! Oi, Kagami! Kalau kau-" seruan Daiki terpotong oleh seruan Ryota yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Gomene, Daikicchi! Aku sudah membawa-" seruan Ryota menggantung begitu saja begitu melihat Daiki yang membawa teddy bear sambil membentak-bentak Kagami. "Ano.. Daikicchi, kenapa kau membawa teddy bear?" tanya Ryota dengan wajah polos. Ruangan kembali hening selama beberapa saat. Kulihat Kagami mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Omatase!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah seruan dari pelayan yang masuk membawa pesanan Kagami. Pelayan itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suasana ruangan yang hening. "Tiga mangkuk ramen, empat piring soba, lima piring kare bakar, dan tiga bungkus Pocky, bukan?" tanya si pelayan membacakan pesanan sambil meletakkan makanan-makanan itu ke atas meja. "Selamat menikmati!" serunya sambil keluar dan kembali menutup pintu ruangan.

Suasana ruangan masih hening. "Ano.. Apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan?" tanya Ryota sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan wajah polos. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ryota. Suasana ruangan kembali hening.

"Etto.. minna-san, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Tetsuya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tampaknya ia tidak suka dengan suasa hening ini.

"Yah.. Sebenarnya tujuan kita ke sini untuk berkaroke." jawab Daiki canggung. Suasana kembali hening. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka.

"Duomo, minna-san! Maaf kalau aku lama!" seru Takao sambil langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Takaocchi?!" tanya Ryota terkejut. Yah, sebenarnya kami semua terkejut melihat Takao tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, gomen, aku lupa mengatakannya, tapi aku mengajak Takao ke sini." kata Shintaro menjelaskan.

"Eh? Nani nani? Kenapa kalian semua diam seperti ini? Kalian baru bertengkar? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyanyi? Ini kan karoke!" celoteh Takao tanpa henti membuat suasana yang tadinya canggung menjadi mencair.

"Ah, Daikicchi! Sini biar kukompres bengkakmu!" seru Ryota sambil duduk di sebelah Daiki dan mulai menekan-nekankan saputangannya yang basah ke bengkak di pipi Daiki.

"Oi, Aomine! Darimana kau dapat bengkak itu? Sugee naa!" seru Takao sambil tertawa jail.

"Urusai yo ne." jawab Daiki sambil memasukkan teddy bear yang didapatnya dari Shintaro ke dalam saku agar Takao tidak melihatnya.

"Oi, kalian tidak ada yang ingin makan?" tanya Kagami yang tengah melahap makanan di atas meja dengan rakus.

"Ano.. Kagami-kun, bukankah ini terlalu banyak?" tanya Tetsuya sambil memandang makanan yang bertebaran di atas meja.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak mau makan?" tanyaku sambil berpindah duduk dari sebelah Shintaro ke sebelah Tetsuya. Begitu aku berpindah tempat, tempatku tadi langsung diisi oleh Takao.

"Are? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?" tanya Ryota sambil menatap kami berdua dengan wajah bingung.

"Bisa dibilang itu hanya salah paham." jawabku singkat sambil mengangkat bahu tanda aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu.

"Kalian tidak ingin menyanyi? Kalau begitu aku dan Shin-chan saja yang pertama!" seru Takao sambil menarik Shintaro berdiri.

"Oi! Takao! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" seru Shintaro tidak terima.

"Eeh? Shin-chan, kau sungguh jahat!" seru Takao sambil berpura-pura menangis. Shintaro langsung tampak tidak tega melihat Takao.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi hanya sekali saja." jawab Shintaro mengalah dengan pasrah.

"Yatta! Shin-chan memang baik!" seru Takao sambil langsung merangkul Shintaro. Kulihat wajah Shintaro memerah dan ia segera memalingkan wajah. Kurasa Shintaro juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan setiap kali melihat senyuman pacar kami.

**.**

**.**

**Ano.. Minna-san, gomen lama ga update._. Akhir-akhir ini author-san malas nulis-ssu-_-"**

**Saa.. Gomen kalau banyak typo! Mohon review-nya minna-san!^^**


	5. Chihiro-kun?

"Tetsuya, aku akan membeli minuman dulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku pada Tetsuya yang sedang memperhatikan Ryota dan Daiki bertengkar.

"Eh? Ah, ya." jawab Tetsuya yang tampaknya terkejut tiba-tiba diajak berbicara.

"Ayo." senyumku padanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya. Ia menyambut uluran tanganku sambil ikut tersenyum dan berdiri. Aku menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Daiki, aku dan Tetsuya akan pergi membeli minuman dulu." kataku berbasa-basi sambil menarik Tetsuya ke arah pintu.

"Eh?" tanya Daiki sambil menoleh ke arahku dan Tetsuya yang masih berada di depan pintu. "Aku titip Cola!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan menarik Tetsuya keluar.

Kami baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah ketika kudengar seseorang memanggilku. "Ah, Sei-chan!" seru orang itu dari belakangku. Aku dan Tetsuya sontak berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Tanpa kusangka, Reolah yang memanggilku. Kulihat ia sedang bersama dengan Chihiro.

"Oh, Reo." balasku menyapanya singkat sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Duomo." sapa Tetsuya singkat sambil menganggukkan kepala seperti cara ia biasa menyapa orang-orang.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini. Jarang sekali Sei-chan mau pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti ini." kata Reo riang sambil berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ya, memang kebetulan." jawabku singkat menandakan kami ingin segera pergi. Tapi Reo tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Nee, Sei-chan bukankah yang bersamamu itu Kuroko?" tanya Reo lagi sambil memandang gandengan tangan kami lalu melirik ke arah Chihiro sambil tersenyum kecil. Chihiro menyadari lirikan Reo dan langsung cepat-cepat membuang muka. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ya." jawabku berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Tetsuya, ayo kita pergi." kataku sambil berusaha menarik Tetsuya pergi.

"Ah! Sei-chan! Matte yo!" kudengar Reo memanggilku. Sama sekali tidak kupedulikan teriakan Reo dan terus menyeret Tetsuya pergi. Aku dapat melihat dari sudut mataku saat Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Reo dan mengangguk singkat. "Tampaknya ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Chihiro? Kau tidak-" kudengar suara Reo berkata pada Chihiro sebelum akhirnya suaranya menghilang dari pendengaran.

"Gomen, Tetsuya, Reo memang ribut." kataku pada Tetsuya setelah kami berada cukup jauh dari Reo.

"Daijoubu desu yo nee, Akashi-kun." jawab Tetsuya singkat. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya dan aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Kami berjalan dalam diam untuk beberaa saat. Tak lama, kami sudah sampai di mesin penjual minuman. Tetsuya memencet-mencet tombol di mesin itu dengan mata kosong seperti melamun. Aku merasa agak bingung saat melihatnya memencet tombol untuk sebuah jus anggur.

"Tetsuya, kau ingn minum jus anngur?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. Tetsuya tampak tersadar mendengar kata-kataku.

"Ah, gomen. Aku salah pencet." jawab Tetsuya sambil menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya berwajah seperti itu.

"Mo ii yo. Doijoubu." kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengambil minuman-minuman yang baru saja jatuh. Tetsuya tampak bingung melihat sikapku. "Ayo, kita kembali." lanjutku sambil melangkah pergi dan tidak melirik Tetsuya lagi. Kalian mungkin berpikir sikapku itu dingin. Tapi sebetulnya aku hanya terlalu malu untuk menatap Tetsuya setelah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tetsuya hanya terdiam dan menatap punggungku selama beberapa saat. Perlahan-lahan, sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Um." angguknya sambil mulai mengikutiku. Kami berjalan kembali ke ruangan kami dalam diam. Tampaknya tak seorangpun dari kami yang ingin memulai percakapan. "Akashi-kun, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya Tetsuya seerti ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." jawabku menuruti keinginannya. Aku baru saja berjalan ke arah toilet ketikaTetsuya tiba-tiba menarik ujung bajuku. "Tetsuya?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening bingung. Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan Tetsuya.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri saja." jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum singkat sebelum berlari meninggalkanku.

"Tetsuya, toiletnya di.. sana." seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Tetsuya pergi. Tapi Tetsuya sudah lenyap dari pandanganku. "Ya, sudahlah." ujarku tidak ambil pusing sambil berjalan kembali ke ruangan kami.

"Dimana Tetsu?" tanya Daiki begitu aku memasuki ruangan.

"Ia pergi ke toilet." jawabku singkat sambil meletakkan minuman yang tadi kami beli di atas meja.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan aku juga mau ke toilet." kata Daiki sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia berhenti di depan pintu seakan-akan baru teringat sesuatu. "Ah, ya, Ryota. Jangan sentuh cola-ku. Aku tahu kau ingin meminumnya." katanya dengan jail sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Aku tidak ingin meminumnya kok." kata Ryota setelah Daiki lenyap dari pandangan dengan wajah wajah merajuk.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat perkelahian mereka. "Selagi mereka pergi, kenapa kau tidak menyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tanyaku mencoba menghibur Ryota.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Pov**

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini bersama dengannya?" tanya Chihiro yang sedang bersandar di dinding lorong sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Aomine-kun mengajak para Kiseki no Seidai untuk berkumpul." jawab Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelah Chihiro dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya?" tanya Chihiro lagi. Ia melirik Kuroko dengan tajam.

"Akashi-kun mengajakku membeli minuman." jawab Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Kalau hanya itu, kenapa kalian sangat mesra?" tanya Chihiro dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Chihiro menata Kuroko selama beberapa saat lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali merendahkan suranya. "Nee, Kuroko, kau berpacaran dengan Kapten?" tanya Chihiro sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kuroko masih tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sinar matanya memperlihatkan bahwa ia agak terganggu dengan pertanyaan Chihiro.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang berpacaran dengannya." kata Chihiro masih menunduk- kan wajahnya. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba, Chihiro kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tahu? Selama ini, aku selalu menyukai Kapten. Aku selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya, tapi yang dipikirkannya hanya dirimu. Ia tidak pernah memandangku." kata Chihiro lagi. Pandangannya tampak menerawang jauh.

Kuroko memandangnya dengan terperangah. "Chihiro-kun, itu tidak benar. Akashi-kun juga memperdulikanmu meskipun ia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya." kata Kuroko sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Air mata mulai mengaliri kedua pipinya.

Mata Chihiro melebar saat mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui tentang kami? Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Kapten akan selalu menyukaimu! Kau takkan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!" seru Chihiro dengan suara tinggi. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa air mata sudah mengaliri ujung matanya.

"Chi-" kata-kata Kuroko menggantung begitu saja karena ia mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki dari belakang mereka.

"Heh?" terdengar sebuah suara terkejut di belakang mereka. Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke belakang dengan terkejut. Aomine tengah memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah kaget, bingung, dan tidak percaya. Ia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Chihiro, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat air mata yang mengaliri pipi mereka berdua.

"Aomine-kun, kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" tanya Kuroko sambil menghapus air mata dari pipinya.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku sedang ke toilet ketika kudengar suara Chihiro yang tinggi." jawab Aomine polos.

"Cih. Aku akan pergi dulu." kata Chihiro sambil membalikkan badannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Tapi ingat, Kuroko, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengambil Kapten darimu." kata Chihiro sambil memandang mereka sesaat sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Aomine-kun." panggil Kuroko sambil berbalik menghadap Aomine setelah Chihiro tidak terlihat lagi.

"Etto.. Nanishitteiru desuka, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine dengan gugup. Ia menyangka Kuroko akan marah padanya. Tapi, perkataan Kuroko di luar perkiraannya.

"Tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Akashi-kun." katanya dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspresi tapi dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Tet-" kata-kata Aomine dipotong oleh sebuah suara di belakang Aomine.

"Apa hal yang jangan diceritakan padaku?" tanya suara itu dengan menusuk. Kuroko dan Aomine sama-sama tersentak mendengar suara Akashi.


End file.
